This invention is generally related to modular building structures, and more particularly to a combination fabric membrane and arched truss building structure which is easily deployable on site.
Fabric membrane-type structures are well known in this art. These structures fill the need for an easily deployable cost effective building structure that will withstand the normal heavy loads placed on them by the environment.
These structures typically include a plurality of longitudinal arched aluminum beams with lengths of fabric membrane stretched between each aluminum beam after the aluminum beams are deployed in upright orientation and transversely spaced apart to provide the primary support structure for the building.
The following U.S Patents are known to applicants as teaching a variety of membrane-beam structures as follows:
______________________________________ Huddle Re. 30,044 Huddle 3,916,638 Huddle Bl 4,034,772 Sprung 4,118,904 Sprung 4,137,687 Huddle 4,148,332 Stafford et al. 4,593,710 ______________________________________
Of particular interest to the present invention is the disclosure of one of the co-inventors, R. Stafford, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,706. This patent is directed to a building structure which provides a unique arrangement for tensioning the fabric membrane within entrapping grooves formed into the sides of each arched aluminum beam.
The present invention represents several improvements over the '706 patent, including an improved fabric membrane tensioning arrangement which does not inhibit ingress and egress between these trusses and also provides an improved arch truss structure which is stronger, thus facilitating larger longitudinal truss spans. The present invention also provides a significant step forward in reducing length of time of deployment of the structure.